Chocoboslayer
Call him Choco. Only complete and total nubs still call him chocoboslayer. In the Beginning.... On July 1, 2004, thinking that he actually need an alt account in the future, the user SephirothGuy2625 decided to create himself a new account. Fed up with Chocobo breeding in Final Fantasy VII, he decided to name this new account chocoboslayer, due to his newfound immense hatred for everyone's favorite oversized chicken. Just 5 days later, SephirothGuy2625 was banned as a result of some argument on Board 8. It had to do with the Contest, but the exact reasoning is hazy. Thus, chocoboslayer became his main account. A period of about a year followed when he stopped posting on GameFAQs all together. Something about real life suddenly mattering or something like that.... The Return Choco returned to Board 8 sometime in 2005. And to his surprise, not a single damn person remembered who he was. He then began to hear things about PotD. He had no idea that there was such a place as PotD, so naturally, he decided to check this place out. He's been there ever since. Dual Citizenship Choco is still a regular at Board 8. At first, people thought it was a joke that it was said, but then everyone realized it was true. Nobody at Board 8 seems to mind this fact at all. In fact, quite a number of Board 8ers have declared that "Choco is the greatest of the PotDers, namely because he was a Board 8er first". Take that as you will. PotDers, on the other hand, seem to care more about this recently. The massive influx of nubs on the board have brought in a lot of people who didn't know about this. And so, when they found out, they seemed to get offended about it. They have referred to him as a "dirty B8er" and a "board tranny". He doesn't let it bother him, mainly because he realizes that they are all idiot ass nubs. The King of Games If you ask just about anyone around what Choco is known for, they will say it's the games. His first game, was the original "PotD Lottery", was based off of a game he played on Board 8 run by Valas Hune. Though keeping the same basic structure of Valas Hune's game, Choco gutted it out, and re-made everything to his liking. At the end of the PotD Lottery, he began work on "The Tempest: A PotD RPG". Choco claims that Tempest was the best game in the history of PotD, and if you look at it, it's hard to deny it. The Tempest ended on a major cliffhanger which absolutely demanded a sequel. And therefore, "The Tempest 2: Fatum de Vomica Unus" was created. Starting 5 years after the end of the first game, this set out to explain the ending of the first game. However...Tempest 2 is not to be discussed. >_> After a while, Choco ran a Battle Royale, "The Mandate of Heaven". It was based in the same world as the Tempest RPGs. The story that's being told has led a couple of people to declare the Battle Royale as Tempest 3, which, ironically, was the name of the file on Choco's computer from the start. Eventually, Choco added "The Tempest 3" to the title, officially dubbing the game "The Tempest 3: The Mandate of Heaven". At the end of The Tempest, Choco declared himself "PotD's OFFICIAL King of Games!", as seen in his sig. Some people have thought that he has let his game-making skills go to his head, but he doesn't agree. In fact, since all the good games are either run by him, or endorsed by him (via the Stamp of Approval™), there is no way to challenge his game-making prowess. Choco's PotD Contests Choco has ran his own PotDer Contests, known as the Great PotD User Contests. They were set up in the style of Board 8 user contests, using actual seeding and encouraging bracket predictions. The first one was notable because he excluded all PotD vets from it, giving other users more of a chance to win. This contest was dubbed "The Best of the Rest" contest by the vets that were excluded. The second one was re-opened to all PotDers, and attracted more attention than the first. Nearly the entire contest resulted in higher-seeded PotDers beating their opponents by large margins, though the final match-up (ParanoidObsessive vs. PsychoGamer64) resulted in a tie (and a great deal of controversy. A tie-breaker vote seemingly resulted in a second tie, and even more controversy. In the end, both PO and PG agreed they were far too awesome, and would be co-winners. After the hell that was the end of the 2nd PotD User Contest, combined with an assignment he received in one of his classes, Choco created the Game Music Contest. Unlike your usual music where music from a certain series (coughfinalfantasycough) was always nominated and ended up winning, songs from nearly all game and musical genres were nominated. The winning song, Chrono Cross' Scars of Time, was widely accepted by the votes due to it being the superior song (even Board 8 agrees with this!), and not being from the aforementioned series. The Board 8 Lottery Choco also created a version of the Lottery on Board 8. A few PotDers played in this game. This game was a good opportunity for Board 8ers and PotDers to put the past behind them and actually get along. This also unexpectedly provided an opportunity for both boards to come together for a goal. That occurred when Seto Kiaba was sent to Purgatory. He had made a topic on Board 8, and the title mentioned PotD. This apparently caused him to get modded for Board Invasion. This caused nearly every Board 8 Lottery player, Board 8er or PotDer to flood MBH, demanding the ruling to be overturned. The topics created were all marked by a giant asshat named ASHNOD, and all locked. That game was won by DragonsFury (though stingers really should have won tbqh), and it set the stage for Choco's next game. That game would be the "Inter-Board Lottery". It pits Board 8ers against PotDers in a Lottery-style game. Originally, the plan was to have a topic on each board with the day's game. However, it became quickly clear that such a style wouldn't work. Therefore, Choco claimed a board and has been holding it there. It can be found here for those who are interested. However....Choco hasn't updated it in months. As for the other Lottery games that were created, Choco has won 2, came in second in 2, and well...there was lordofring's game. Choco would have won TriforceWisdom's game, except that TW deployed epic HAX on the very last day, negating all actions made by everyone (including the epic combo Choco had been preparing for days). Chocoboslayer vs. Shandrealio A rumor started at one point on Board 8 that the users Shandrealio] and GameMaster9876 were chocoboslayer's alts as well, but all three users denied it. This seemed to be the end of the rumor, and for a long time, it was. However, the rumor re-surfaced in February of 2006, when the EmperorGodMan account was banned. About a day later, GameMaster9876 came into the topic Chocoboslayer created to celebrate EGM's banning and began claiming to be EGM and being an alt of Shandrealio. Shand posted in the topic, but would not confirm or deny these claims. Later on in the topic for The Tempest, it was revealed that, for some reason, EGM and Chocobo had linked image maps. While Choco claimed this was as a result of posting in a public computer lab that Shand apparently shared, others suggested that this merely proved that Chocoboslayer, Shandrealio, GameMaster9876, and EmperorGodMan were all the same person using different alts. On February 22, 2006, all of this came to the forefront. Shand made a topic on PotD finally admitting to being EGM and GameMaster9876, and threatening to get himself axed in order to get Chocoboslayer banned. Shand was banned as a result of this topic. Soon after that, GameMaster9876 made a topic that was a vague refrence to Shand's topic. After some discussion by various PotDers, this topic was deleted. The result of all this drama was that the Shandrealio and GameMaster9876 accounts wound up being banned, along with all of Chocoboslayer's alts at the time - while Chocoboslayer wound up with a three day Purgatory. This fact, combined with some things Ail hinted at in a number of topics, leads many to believe that all of them were, in fact, the same person. Chocoboslayer vehemently denies this, but only time will tell if PotD believes this. Shand headed to Paradiso, where they greeted him in typical Paradiso nub fashion. When he was told Shand was there, Choco showed up as well. Choco told the Paradisoans who had no idea of the conflict on PotD what was going on, which resulted in the Paradisoans talking about him and his sister. He continued to show anger, and delivered out a bunch of e-threats. Choco responded by a threat of his own, saying that he would come down to his dorm room and they could settle it once and for all. Shand never responded to this, and hasn't been heard from since. Alts? chocoboslayer has an assload of alts. Not as many as some, but more than most. The currently known alts are: *Shinra Reborn (Choco's Public Account, created after the Shandrealio fiasco) *DancingLikeYuna *Heroic Demyx *Emperor of PotD *Uncle Ulty *LOL XStats *Lord_Choco *ChickenChocker *NewsChannel III *MurderingDancer *PotD Ambassador *Octopus_Royalty (Banninated) *DancesLikeYuna (Banninated) *WTFLOLBBQ (Banninated) *Jenova_Breath (Banninated) Shinra Reborn is the most used alt, simply because it is his public account, used any time Choco is not at his home computer. Obey The Choco He is also the founder of The Church of The Choco. Every now and then, he will make topics about the church trying to lure PotDers, Board 8ers, and just about anyone he can grab a hold of to come and join him, trying to suck them in with free cookies and things like that. It's been deemed a strange cult by some, but he still has his members. Like most, he took over a GameFAQs board for this. It can be found here. Other Information Choco is a Yuna fanboy, and everyone knows it. This can be seen from his two Yuna-related alts, his insistence to dance Yuna-style, and the fact that he seems to send someone to the Farplane in EVERY topic he posts in. For a while, a common thing was to post a topic with Yuna in it, and then see how long it took before Choco posted in it. Lady Ashe seems to think that Choco is an inferior Yuna fan than he is, but Lady Ashe is obviously delusional. He also has a habit of casting Ultima on people. This may be because of his character in Tempest, or it may be because he just has issues. The debate is still raging on that one... If you mention the word chocobo anywhere around him, he will flip out and attack both the chocobo and the person who mentioned it with some kind of attack, usually Ultima. According to some PotDers, this is because he is actually deathly scared of chocobos, but he will never admit to that. Ever. Category:PotDers Category:Users